Revelations
by Roxius
Summary: I probably spelled the title wrong. Anyway, this is a Buso Renkin shoujo ai story. YES, THIS IS PROBABLY THE FIRST ENGLISH BUSO RENKIN FAN FIC EVER, AND IT'S YURI! WA HA HA HA! I am so evil!Tokiko X Mahiro.


"_Tokiko, you're skin is so soft!" _

_"W-Wait…stop…hey! Please…no…" _

_"Where's the Kakugane? Give me the Kakugane!"_

* * *

_THE SCHOOL ROOF…_

A slight shiver crawled up Tokiko's spine as she remembered the events that transpired last night. She had been successful in destroying the Homunculus, but…

'Why did I feel so…strange when Mahiro hugged me?' she wondered. Tokiko decided to save it for another day and headed back into her room for some sleep.

* * *

_Tokiko let out a small groan of pleasure as Mahiro nibbled gently on her neck. Both girls were completely naked and laying down in a bed together. "So…had enough yet, my love?" Mahiro hissed into Tokiko's ear. _

_The blue-haired girl smirked and began kissing Mahiro on the lips. "I'm not done yet…" she replied. Tokiko placed her hands against Mahiro's stomach and moved down…_

* * *

"AAAHHH!" Tokiko sat up in her bed, gasping for air. "W-What…the hell…was that about?" she asked out loud to no one in particular. Her hands and face were beaming with sweat. Tokiko cursed under her breath when she realized her pants were wet.

'What the fuck is wrong with me?' the poor gender-confused girl asked herself as she tried to fall back to sleep.

It didn't get much better for Tokiko later on in the day. Whenever she even caught a glimpse of Mahiro, thoughts of the dream she had last night filled her head. It also didn't help that it kept causing her to have to rush to the bathroom almost every period.

"Tokiko…are you okay? You seem…flustered." Kazuki asked after Tokiko came back from the bathroom for the TENTH time today. "N-Nothing's wrong! W-Why would you t-think that?" Tokiko quickly replied, hoping to end this conversation quickly before things got ugly.

Kazuki wasn't going to give up on this so easily, however. "Do you think you can fight the Homunculi today? Maybe you should take a rest…" Tokiko slapped hi in the back of the head and exclaimed, "I CAN FIGHT, OKAY? IT'S JUST-" "It's just what?"

Tokiko blushed and muttered, "It's…it's…nothing, really…" Kazuki put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Please tell me. If you have a problem, I'll help anyway I-"

"I'm in love…with your sister."

"Wha-?"

Kazuki's arms fell numb and dropped to their sides. The big grin Kazuki had on a few seconds ago was practically frozen on his face. His left eye twitched a bit, too. If this wasn't so serious, Tokiko probably would have laughed.

Kazuki blinked a few times and stuttered, "Y-You can't be s-serious…" Tokiko closed her eyes and muttered, "I wish I was kidding…" Kazuki's knees almost buckled in shock. "This…this is worse…than the first time I saw a Homunculus…"

Tokiko knew it was the wrong thing to do, but she chuckled a bit when he said this.

"You're sister…is amazing." Tokiko said, even though Kazuki kept asking her to stop talking, "She's smart, kind, beautiful…she's just a wonderful person. I'm sorry if you're upset, Kazuki, but I have my own life! If I want to be a lesbian and ask your sister out, then I will, dammit!"

'Tokiko's eyes…they are brimming with the flames of determination…' Kazuki thought when Tokiko glared at him before storming off. Kazuki shook his head in disbelief and muttered, "God, some chicks are so weird…"

* * *

'Ah…the cold night air is so refreshing…'

Tokiko was standing on the roof of the school. She had sent Mahiro a message on her cell to come meet her in two hours. Tokiko decided to suck it up and tell Mahiro how she really feels, no matter the consequences. Of course, it wasn't that easy.

Suddenly, the loud slamming of a door snapped Tokiko out of her thoughts. She spun around and saw Mahiro walking towards her. 'Wow…she looks really beautiful in the moon light…' Tokiko thought as she looked over Mahiro's body.

"Hey, Tokiko! What's up?" Mahiro exclaimed, a huge grin spread across her face. Tokiko wiped off a small bit of drool from her mouth and replied, "Mahiro…I need to talk to you…about something important…"

Mahiro giggled and exclaimed, "Well…what is it? I'll try my best to help in any way I can!" Tokiko blushed slightly and realized, 'She's a lot like her brother!' Slowly, Tokiko put her hands on Mahiro's soft cheeks and whispered, "I love you."

Mahiro let out a small gasp before Tokiko's lips pressed hard against her's. Mahiro blushed and her knees shook slightly as Tokiko's tongue rolled around in her mouth. After a few seconds, Tokiko let go, but a small trail of saliva still hung between their mouths.

"Wow…" was all Mahiro could say. Her face was a dark red and her eyes were wide. Tokiko just smiled.

The next day, Kazuki found out his sister has a girlfriend.


End file.
